Naila
by Grito de la Cihuacoatl
Summary: en una noche de Luna, Carly lloraba ante Jack... por que la herida del engaño, no se puede sanar...  o tal vez si


Titulo: Naila

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Personajes/Pareja: Jack Atlas, Carly Nagisa. Mención de de Kiryu Kyosuke

Colección: Calaveras

**Clasificación: mayores de trece años**

Genero: Drama, Romance, Songfic

Extensión: Capitulo Único

**Advertencia: Lime**

Motivo: _(Ninguno)_

**Dedicatoria: ( "Mictecacihuatl") Y a los personas de gustos refinados que leen fics de Yu-Gi-Oh!5D's **

Comentarios Iníciales: Me creen que tarde en escribir este fic mas de tres meses?

Nota: Aclaraciones, en su muy gustada sección de Notas del Autor (para mas detalles, proceda a leer el fic –y mas allá-)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, no hago este trabajo por remuneración económica (si lo hiciese, obviamente no lo subiría a Fanfiction y Aicon no me hubiera hecho el peinado de Atsuya! [No se que tiene que ver lo ultimo¬¬u])

**Disclaimer Canción**: La canción –creo que- pertenece a Lila Donws. (y si no a su respectivo dueño, pues!)

**Naila**

**[Jack X Carly –X Kiryu-]**

**Colección Calaveras**

_Miércoles, 29 de diciembre de 2010_

_En una noche de luna_

_Naila lloraba ante mí_

_Hoy hacia una noche preciosa, tal como ese treinta de octubre, cuando ella lo dejo. Y, al igual que hoy, sentía un vacio en el pecho, como si en algún acto sacrificial, le hubiesen sacado el corazón._

Ante tales condiciones de similitud, el empezó a recordar.

En la intemperie de una carretera, nada los cobijaba, tan solo el susurro de los arboles al moverse lentamente.

En los lentes de la chica que fuese -¿o es?- su primer y único amor se reflejaba la luna totalmente llena, blanca y espesa, y guiando un viento plateado que acariciaba la piel de ambos.

_Ella me hablaba con dulzura_

_Puso en mis labios su ternura_

-¿Qué ocurre, Carly?-dijo Jack, sin poner ningún énfasis en su pregunta. Sin ser dulce, sin ser atento, sin mirarla de reojo, por que su único deseo era el de llegar hasta el final.

Por que no quería ser débil.

Carly, que estaba unos metros atrás de Jack, recargada contra la D-Wheel de la Fortuna se le acerco. Con cuidado, lo abrazo de la espalda, recargando su cabeza en él.

-Jack… yo…-dijo ella.

Al instante, el rubio se volteo. La atrapo entre sus brazos fuertes y la beso suave y sin pretensiones en los labios.

_Yo le decía porque lloraba_

_Y ella me contesto así_

Sintieron los brazos del otro recorriendo sus cuerpos, protegiéndose mutuamente.

También apreciaron los labios del otro, suaves y exquisitos, hasta que un nuevo sabor se coló entre ese beso.

Unas lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Carly y algunas distraídas se perdían entre sus labios. Jack se dio cuenta de esto, y después de unos segundos se separo de ella.

Rompió el abrazo, para tomarla de los hombros y encararla. Ella inclino ligeramente la cabeza. Con la diestra se quito las gafas y se empezó a tallar los ojos.

-Yo… Jack… Lo siento…-dijo entre espasmos delicados que recorrían su pecho.

_Ya me embriague con otro hombre_

_Ya no soy Naila para ti_

-Perdóname…-otra vez Carly.

Jack la sostenía como si en cualquier momento ella se pudiera escapar, y la miraba con una mezcla entre embeleso y odio.

-Te amo, pero…-hubo un momento en el que se calmo, mantuvo los ojos cerrados con ligereza, como si estuviera durmiendo-Pero…

-Te enamoraste-sentencio Jack.

-yo…-

_Ya me embriague con otro hombre_

_Ya no soy Naila para ti_

-¿Es Kiryu entonces?-dijo Jack, sin saber que hacer, pero ante todo, aparentado frivolidad.

-… si…-

-Hum…-sonrió con autosatisfacción el Ex-Rey- Debí suponer que pasaría, algún día.-

Carly dejo un momento su pose, y lo miro con mucha atención, como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera.

_Naila, di porque me abandonas_

_Tonta, si bien sabes que te quiero_

La fortaleza y el poder eran lo único útiles en este mundo; todo lo demás eran añadiduras propias venidas del egoísmo.

O por lo menos así pensaba Jack.

Cada vez que se encontraba en una situación similar, donde la impotencia y debilidad hacían acto de presencia en él y le recordaban que ya no era más Rey, era esa frase su único consuelo.

-Te amo, Carly-susurro contra el viento oscuro.

Sus manos empezaron a bajar a la cintura de la chica. Carly dio un respingo al sentir el acecho.

-Yo le quite a Yusei su Stardust y su primera D-Wheel…- se explico.

_Vuelve a mí, ya no busques_

_Otros senderos_

-Ni la humillación en el torneo de la Copa de la Fortuna fueron suficientes para resarcir mi traición para con un _nakama_…-

Una de las manos que sujetaba el cuerpo de Carly subió hasta el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Ni el sentir que te perdía fueron suficientes para que comprendiera que eres de las cosas más importantes para mí.-

-Jack…-susurro la chica sin comprender del todo.

La mirada violeta e intimidante de Jack se poso en los ojos azules de Carly.

-Hasta que sufrí la traición de un amigo, hasta ese momento, creo que todo lo empecé a comprender. -

_Te perdono, porque sin tu amor_

_Se me parte el corazón_

Un inesperado beso surgió por parte del chico.

Una lucha en sus bocas que tenia como principal arma caricias sensuales.

Y una lucha entre sus cuerpos.

Jack coloco su mano tras la nuca de Carly, profundizando más ese contacto. Sintiéndola suya, pero tan ajena a la vez.

Ella, puso sus manos en el pecho varonil de él, sintiéndose suya, pero no exclusiva. También, y sin querer pero queriendo, de Kiryu.

Antiguo compañero de… ¿Venganza?

Se sintió caer ante la mención en su mente de tal hombre.

Y se sintió despojada de sus ropas…

Y después, cubierta por la piel un hombre, que poco a poco le fue ajeno…

_Naila, di porque me abandonas_

_Tonta, si bien sabes que te quiero_

Lo que Jack hizo esa noche, fue tan solo un acto más para demostrarle a quien fuese necesario, que Carly Nagisa era suya. Y que Jack Atlas era de ella.

Recorrió con sus dedos todos los lugares que emanaban calor y que le pertenecían, con sus labios dibujo formas inesperadas solo atribuidas al andar del viento, con sus ojos trajinó caminos del rostro amado que solo él tuvo el privilegio de observar… y de provocar.

Y terminaron, en un profundo y lento desahogo, que recorrió sus columnas como un escalofrió.

Agradeciendo a los Dioses Antiguos, tocando con la punta de los dedos el Xochitlicacan.

_Vuelve a mí, ya no busques_

_Otros senderos_

-¿No vas a venir?-dijo el, deteniéndose a pocos pasos de su motocicleta.

No fue un sueño.

Carly alzo la vista para encontrar el semblante de su Rey, que le miraba sin una sonrisa, pero también, sin una mueca de enojo.

Su rostro coronado por sus ojos purpuras, tan fríos y tan cálidos. Extraña mezcla de pasiones. El cabello rubio, como una dorada bendición para ella.

Y Carly, viéndose a si misma, sola en un camino ausente de un amor pasajero, de un cariño de un rato, decidió perdonarse a si misma y perdonar a Jack.

Y decidió permitir que Jack la perdonara.

_Te perdono, porque sin tu amor_

_Se me parte el corazón_

En los latidos y en los besos del hombre que es su primer y único amor, sintió y aseguro una luna plateada, que despertaba deseos con sus propios fluidos, acompañada de sus cuatro hermanas, que entre compasión, dolor, amor y perdón, conformarían la esperanza.

Regreso tal como había llegado a ese pasaje –antes desierto- que con su llegada, había cobrado vida.

Y ahora, ante tales condiciones de similitud, empezó a desear.

_Hoy hacia una madrugada preciosa, tal cual ese treinta de octubre, cuando ella quiso sentirse amada por alguien mas. Y, al igual que hoy, sentía un corazón desbocado, como si en una ceremonia, ella tuviera el sílex principal._

_Te perdono por que sin tu amor_

_Se me parte el corazón._

**(ESTA SECCIÓN PUEDE CONTENER GRAN CANTIDAD DE MEXICANISMOS, NAHUATLISMOS Y LO QUE ALGUNAS PERSONAS PODRÍAN CONSIDERAR GROSERÍAS)**

Notas del Autor: Hola a todos y todas, los y las que nos leen –a poco no soné como cierto presidente que combinaba caca-cola con proxac, usaba botas y era usado por su pequeña esposa (y que decía pendejada y media cada vez que abría la boca?, él, no ella)- Ejem… Bien, ya, a lo nuestro.

Como decía en la notas iníciales, este fic lo empecé a escribir justo por el, o mas bien, justo el 5 de septiembre. Para ser tan corto, muchos me dirán que no debí haberme tardado tanto en completarlo y en subirlo, pero pues como excusa puedo decir que –y esto es verdad, si no me creen, pregúntele a Aicon- nuestra compu pues estaba funcionando mal así que la volvimos a usar hasta hace unas tres semanas. Y yo, tarde en acordarme de este fic hasta hace dos días. (Aunque claro, un poco de falta de inspiración también ayudo)

**Hago una pregunta sobre cosplay**, a ver quien me pude decir sobre **un buen producto (y su precio)** –no muy caro, si muy barato- **para pintarme el pelo y que me lo deje** como el personaje Kiryu Kyosuke (Y-G-O! 5d's), Atsuya o Fubuki (Inazuma Eleven) o de **color plateado**? (ya intentamos el plumón, y digo intentamos por que casi muero de intoxicamiento) Recientemente descubrimos, mi tarada hermana y yo, que ahora que tengo el cabello corto (antes lo usaba largo a media espalda) se me puede peinar como a Atsuya o Fubuki (el día en que me fui a Cuatro Cienegas) o inclusive como Ichinose. De hecho, ella me esta peinando como Atsuya en estos momentos. (Por eso escribo lo que escribo ¬u¬). Entonces, hemos decidido que "gracias" a mi sobrenatural parecido con el doble-caras de Fubuki, me cosplayare (?-esa palabra existe?) de ese chico. **De antemano, muchas gracias por sus consejos** (y de paso, por leer este fic.)

Ah, de seguro acaban de leer algunas palabras en náhuatl. Como no me gusta dejarlos con la duda, aquí va su explicación:

**Xochitlicacan**-"Árbol siempre de pie"-propiedad de la diosa Xochiquetzal, este árbol hacia felices y dichosos a los enamorados **(Dioses prehispánicos de México-Fernández)**

**Mictecacihuatl**-"Señora/diosa de la Muerte" (así le digo a una chica, una mujer, una niña, del cual estoy perdidamente enamorado)

Por cierto, en varias partes de este fic, hago referencia a los siguientes Dioses de la cultura náhuatl: **Tezcatlipoca, Quetzalcoatl, Xochiquetzal, Itzpapalotlcihuatl, Coyolxauhqui, Tlazolteotl y a sus hermanas.** Les dejo como tarea (me leí muy ma… mandon) que investiguen quienes son esos Dioses y los puedan relacionar con esa parte del fic. (digo, pa que entiendan parte del fic medio complejas…)

Bueno, creo que ya me despido. Espero que se la hayan pasado ATM con el fic y con mi debraye. (La sonsa **de Aicon ahora me llama Atsuya** –y tal parece que el "nombrecito" será difícil de olvidar-, perse a que la de doble personalidad es ella).

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
